


Anniversary Gifts

by Fiona12690



Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anniversaries have always mattered in the Anderson-Hummel household and their wedding anniversaries are going to be no different. <b>Future! Klaine.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paper

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely be writing small One-shots for most of the Wedding Anniversary Years. Enjoy the Story!

Blaine knew that first year wedding anniversary gifts are traditionally made of paper. But, of course he had to think. What could he make out of paper that would express how his and Kurt's love needed looking after so it could grow and live on. Only Blaine could hear his own thoughts bouncing around in his head, criticizing him.

**_Paper, Blaine! Really? How is paper going to impress Kurt? What kind of gift is that?_ **

 

Blaine knew he was thinking too hard about what he was going to make Kurt when the sheets of printer paper he had in front of him nearly ended up being turned into confetti. He needed to relax and just not think. So, for the next ten minutes he just let his hands fold the small pieces of paper in front of him, calming him in a way his older brother Cooper has expressed to him before. Blaine remembered his brother words. 

_" Blainers, stressing over something always causes damages somehow, because we, as humans tend to over analyze things. So, the only way to avoid such damage that is made by daily stress is to keep your hands busy with whatever you have in front you."_

_" How could keeping my hands busy help me relax?" Blaine had asked sarcastically._

_Cooper looked around, his eyes spotting something that he could use as an example. " With this little brother."_

_Blaine raised an eyebrow. " That's a torn sheet of paper, Cooper. How is a sheet of paper going to keep me busy? Do you want me to write out my thoughts? Because I think that would just make me analyze things a lot more."_

_" Nope. I don't want you to write out your thoughts because this piece of paper is so much more than you think."_

_" Well, right now. I'm just thinking it's a piece of paper and that you're crazy."_

_Cooper chuckled. " Then little brother you are about to be pleasantly surprised, because paper comes in so many ways. All you have to do is fold the paper until you make something."_

And Cooper was right. All Blaine had to do when he was younger was not think and just fold paper and he could instantly calm himself. He was always good at making one thing though, Blaine only hoped that Kurt would like it, them. 

**-Klaine-**

Something Blaine had read the day he searched the internet for Wedding Anniversary Gifts, stuck with him. It was something he understood and had agreed with once he saw what the meaning of the first gift was. He understood that paper represents the fragility of love and how it is easy to break and in some cases it's thrown away without another thought. And that it is our reminder that love needs looking after. 

Blaine only hoped that Kurt understood his gift the same way he meant it, that their love could be torn or ripped away and that they needed to look after it, cherish it. With his gifts visible and scattered all over their bedroom, he sat on their bed holding one of the paper gifts in one palm and waited for his husband to come home. When he heard the door open and his husbands voice calling out to him that he was home, Blaine placed his other palm carefully over the gift in his hand. 

" I'm in the bedroom, Kurt." Blaine called out, hearing the soft footfalls of his husband's feet against the wooden floors made Blaine smile. He'd never get tired of hearing his Kurt walking towards him. 

The bedroom door was pushed opened slowly and in walked Kurt soon enough and gasped at the sight before him. 

" Blaine?" 

Blaine stood from his place on the bed and walked towards his husband with a smile on his face and his palms now open to his husband. 

" Happy Anniversary." 

" Blaine? Are all of these..." 

" Paper Cranes, yes." 

" This must have taken you forever. How many are there?" Kurt asked, his eyes glistening. Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed the paper crane onto it. 

" Since I found out that the first year anniversary gift is suppose to be made out of paper. I made these for you, for us. There are one thousand paper cranes scattered all around our bedroom and right now I'm wishing for us to have long lives together." 

Kurt leaned down and quickly pressed a soft, passionate kiss to Blaine's lips before pulling back to say. 

" I love you, Blaine Anderson-Hummel. Happy Anniversary." 

**End**


	2. Cotton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kurt had been wracking his brain all week for the perfect gift to get his husband for their anniversary. Blaine had amazed him last year. He wanted to give his husband the same feeling this year. So, Kurt had researched day and night for anything and everything having to do with anniversary gift ideas. He got the most common websites first that told him that flowers and dinner out in a fancy restaurant was the best way to go, especially if the marriage was still young. Only Kurt didn't want that. He didn't want Blaine to have to endure something that they already do quite often, on a special day like their anniversary. He wanted his husband to feel amazing and loved, like Kurt himself had felt last year when he had all of those beautiful paper cranes surrounding him.

Website after website was looked at and usually with an eye-roll, exited out of with a tiny growl of frustration. It took him about 10 minutes to relax and to tell himself that he'd try one more website and if that failed, then he'd have to just start scoping the shops for something that just screamed Blaine.

He thought to himself. _Maybe, I should change the subject of what I'm looking for. I just put in Anniversary Gift Ideas before. I bet if I'm a bit more specific then maybe i'll come up with something._

Kurt slid his finger across the screen of his phone to unlock it and pulled up the internet again. In the search bar he typed, 2nd Wedding Anniversary Gift Ideas. Millions of pages popped up. Kurt let out a heavy sigh. He said he'd only look at one more website before hitting the shops, so just wanting to get his websearching out of the way he placed his finger down on one of the links at random.

**Welcome to Anniversary Gifts By Year. We'll help you make the right choice for your special someone.**

The opening message was a bit cheesy, but then so was Blaine, so he'd figure he'd give it a chance. He pulled his finger across the screen and right in front of him was 2nd Wedding Anniversary. He tapped at the link and looked surprised. It wasn't other peoples ideas on what he should give his husband, but something else entirely.  


**_So, you're on your Second Wedding Anniversary, congrads! Something you should know about this year is that it is the year of Straw or Cotton. You'll probably find it easier to find things to fit the cotton theme unless you are planning on splashing out a thatch cottage or a modest straw dolly. Pure cotton is a luxury and can mean anything from a cotton hanky or a new bed linen._ **

**_This year is the year to start getting creative. Nothing could be as amazing and memorable as your First Wedding Anniversary together with your significant other, am I right? As your wedding anniversaries are advancing, it would be prudent to get creative now and to think along the years, out of the box._ **

**_For example: Say you're on vacation a few months before your anniversary. You could write a message on cotton, place it in a bottle and set it out to sea. If you put your name and address on the bottle you may have someone find it and send it back to you. Imagine if it floated for hundreds of miles, you could then promise a trip to where it was found._ **

**_When in doubt and you can't find anything perfect for that special someone, make something that will mean something to the both of you that are like the symbols you gained on this day two years ago._ **

Straw or Cotton. Kurt thought about all of the things he could do with each of those things, but realized that some were not even possible right now. If they both still lived in Ohio, instead of New York, Kurt's idea for a relaxing midnight hayride might of worked.

Kurt glanced back at his phone. The last line of the article standing out.

" When in doubt and you can't find anything perfect for that special someone, make something that will mean something to the both of you that are like the symbols you gained on this day two years ago."

_Symbols? This website is so damn cryptic._

Kurt lifted his left hand, pressing a finger down on the screen, exiting out of the website when his hand caught a glint of sunlight off of his wedding ring.  


Kurt felt like an anvil had just dropped on his head. His symbol was right in front of him. The one same thing that both he and Blaine had gained on this day two years ago was his symbol. Their rings, but what was round and could be made out of pure cotton?

Why was his mind drawing a blank? Why was this so hard? Why...

...Did he just get hit in the face with a bunch of flyers?

Kurt heard a gasp in front of him. " Oh my, I'm so sorry. The wind just got a grip on them before I did. Are you ok?"

Kurt barely heard the question as his attention was caught by something written on the paper in bold black ink. **Working with Cotton: Friendship Bracelets. Today 3pm.**

" Sir? Are you ok?"

Kurt's head snapped towards the voice and smiled. " I'm just fine, thank you very much."

******Klaine******

Only days later would our two favorite guys surface from their home and return to the working world, each now sitting in a crowded room of people. Both of their days had brightened whenever someone would ask them what time it was because they would have to glance down at their wrists where their watches should be, only to see the word courage staring right back at them in red and blue letters.


End file.
